Birthday Cold
by Chrisii
Summary: It's Aragorn's birthday, and he's out in the rain. Therefore, it is no surprise when he wakes up sick the next morning. Now, it is up to Elrond, the twins, and Legolas to take care of the king to be, but given his stubborn nature, that is easier said than done. Sick!Aragorn Minor Sick!Legolas Disclaimer ; Lotr does not belong to me, it belong to JRR Tolkien.


**Birthday Cold**

Elrohir sighed as he slid from his bed. He was careful not to make any sound, as his twin was still asleep, eyes glazed over in sleep. Something was gnawing at him from the inside, keeping the dark haired lad from resting, so the twin settled in the balcony. He allowed the soothing breeze to play with his hair as he gazed around the quiet city. Elrohir was about to head inside when something, or rather someone, caught his eye and he found himself running to the gate.

* * *

A groan escaped the blond elf as the continuous jerking jolted his healing, albeit still sore, wound. It was nothing serious, just a shallow stab wound a few centimetres above his hip, but his hunched position and the amount of hours he had spent riding without a break was taking its toll on the young prince. As he was travelling alone, he didn't dare stop for a long time and risk being ambushed by orcs, or worse, being caught before actually reaching Imlardis.

It was almost midnight when Legolas spotted Rivendell's gate. A tired grin tugged at his lips as Arod slowed to a gallop after crossing the shallow river. Once in the safety of the Elven city, he relaxed, allowing his fatigue to set in as his shoulders slumped forward on their own accord. He had been riding mercilessly for roughly 3 or 4 days and besides stopping for a bite of Lembas, a swing of water and to allow his horse to rest and graze, the prince had not taken any breaks in order to get to safety fast. Now, only dignity kept him sitting straight when two guards came to see who had arrived in the middle of the night. With them came another elf with dark hair, whom the prince vaguely noticed was one of the twins. However, he couldn't distinguish which one he was.

Elrohir grabbed Arod's reigns and led the horse, along with Legolas, through the gate and into the courtyard, simultaneously keeping an eye on his obviously weary friend. Legolas had only murmured a "good evening," and "sorry for arriving at such a late hour" before succumbing to silence. The twin gazed worriedly at the wood-elf when Legolas lost his balance upon attempting to dismount Arod, who as if sensing his master's weakness, had lowered himself as much as he could. Elrohir's quick reflexes had stopped the blond from face-planting the ground, and only then did the healer notice the dark shadows that had formed under his friend's eyes. He slipped a hand around Legolas' waist, allowing the blond to lean against him as the prince shuddered, taking in a deep breath as he leaned heavily against the other elf. Elrohir frowned at the unexpected show of vulnerability and deftly put a hand on Legolas' chest, both to keep him up as well as to sneakily search for broken ribs. He was relieved to find none. A murmured "I'm fine" met Elrohir's keen ears, and a rather un-elf like snort sounded in the otherwise quiet night.

It was a slow process to get to the prince's room, and after the third stumble, Elrohir slid his hands under Legolas' knees and picked him up bridal style. The blond writhed and weakly slapped at the other elf's chest, trying to get the twin to let him down, but Elrohir didn't react, only told him to stop wriggling around so much until Legolas eventually complied. The twin found himself humming, unintentionally soothing the blond elf into sleep before they had reached his room. Kicking the door open proved to be a bit of a hard task, but a hand was suddenly laid on Elrohir's shoulder, silently telling him to stop making such a ruckus in the middle of the night. Elrohir startled, but quickly recognized Elladan, who had felt his twin wake up. Brown eyes darkened with worry upon seeing Legolas, and Elladan helped sit the blond elf up while Elrohir quickly took off the prince's soft boots and tunic. Legolas feebly stirred then, weary blue eyes blinking open as Elrohir tugged the material up and over his head. Legolas groaned as his head gave a harsh throb and loose strands of his hair settled on his face, but Elladan quickly smoothed the hair back, swiftly removing the braid in the back in the process. Elrohir frowned as Legolas didn't object to anything and allowed the much needed help.

"Legolas, you with me?" A hand was laid on Legolas' cheek, feeling for, but not finding, a fever.  
"I am fine Elrohir. The ride exhausted me and I just wish to sleep. I'll be better in the morning." Legolas said, forcing his eyes to stay open so as to meet the older twin's gaze.  
" If you are fine, then why do you have a bandage wrapped around your abdomen mellon-nin?" His gaze was inquiring, but his tone was tinged with concern that couldn't be hidden.  
"Just an old wound, nothing to worry about." Legolas murmured, sagging in Elladan's arms.  
"We'll talk in the morning, let him sleep for the time being." Elladan decided as he felt the prince's head fall against his shoulder.  
"There is no blood on his clothing, so he is probably not downplaying his injuries this time." Elrohir said with a small shrug before pulling the covers back and helping his twin to settle in a way too willing Legolas.  
"Ada will check him over Elrohir, you need not worry." Elladan said with a small smile as the two headed back to their room after making sure Legolas was sound asleep.

The blond elf turned in his sleep, successfully twisting the covers in a more comfortable position before letting a sigh escape his parted lips.

* * *

The clock had struck eight o'clock before Elrond, Aragorn and the twins gathered around the table to eat breakfast. It was most unlikely, but after the events during the night, the twins were reluctant to wake up at the crack of dawn as they usually did. As they nibbled on a piece of Lembas, they suddenly remembered Legolas, who was still laying asleep on his bed.

"I wanted to inform you Ada, that Legolas arrived last night. He was exhausted to the point where he couldn't walk straight. He's probably still asleep in his room right now." Elrohir stated.  
"Was he injured in any way?" Elrond asked as Aragorn stared in disbelief before standing up and running out of the kitchen.  
"He had a bandage around his stomach, but he said it was nothing but an old wound. I didn't see any signs of blood, so I let him be." Elrohir answered.  
"And his eyes?"  
"Closed." It was Elladan who answered this time.  
"Come, I shall look over our young elf." Elrond said with a small sigh as he finished off his drink and headed to the prince's room.

When he made it to the spacious bedroom, the elf lord couldn't help but smile. Legolas was laying on his side with an arm thrown over Estel's legs, who was sitting next to the prince. Legolas' head was resting on the ranger's thigh, and a small smile tugged at his lips. There was a look of astonishment on the man's face, and his cheeks darkened when he saw his father and brothers. Elrond raised an eye-brow, silently asking what had happened in the five minutes that it took for him and the twins to reach the room.

"I just sat next to him. He was on his side and I smoothed his hair back, as it was on his face. He just turned on his other side and decided to use my leg as a pillow." Estel explained.  
"Can you get him to turn on his back? I need to see if he is as fine as he claims to be." Elrond said with a small smile.

Aragorn nodded and gently lifted Legolas' pale hands before Elladan and Elrohir turned the fair elf on his back. A frown marred Legolas features when the man put the elf's hands down, and his eyes fluttered before blinking open, wearily taking in the room he was in. His moment of consciousness didn't last long, and everyone watched as the blond relaxed back into much needed sleep. At least this time his eyes were half open.

Elrond was gentle in his administrations, and his sons helped him raise the sleeping elf and remove his travelling shirt so that the healer could get easy access to the lean torso. The bandages were tightly wrapped, showing the work of a professional healer which Elrond easily recognized. True to Legolas' words, the injury was nothing but a shallow stab wound. Despite being almost healed, the elf lord could see that it was still a painful wound, and the horse ride had not done it any good. A sigh escaped his nose as he bandaged the elf again before doing the usual check over. Thankfully, Legolas was well, and only exhaustion hindered him. The blond elf did not stir during his examination, which was something troubling in itself, and Elrond saw Aragorn frown in concern as the man unconsciously brushed the golden strands with his fingers.

"He will be fine Estel. From what I gathered, he has been going for roughly four days without sleeping in order to get here; he exhausted himself." Elrond said with a reassuring smile.  
"Stubborn elf." The insult was filled with fondness, and not even the twins could stop the small smile that tugged at their lips.  
"Prissy human." The remark made everyone's attention snap to the figure on the bed, whose eyes were once again bright and alert.  
"Legolas! How are you feeling?" Elrond inquired.  
"Fine." Legolas answered, prompting a groan from the figure above him.  
"May I ask why you found it necessary to ride without stopping for rest and nourishment?" Aragorn asked with a raised eyebrow as his fingers continued to unconsciously untangle any knots that he found in the silken hair.  
"Ada wouldn't let me come until I finished my duties, and I wanted to make it in time for your birthday party tonight. I gave you my word I would attend." Legolas' eyes were slightly wider than usual, and the grey-blue colour was aiding the kicked puppy look. The fanned out hair made him seem even more innocent.  
"I would have liked it better if you arrived on your own two feet instead of collapsing the second you walked in the city." Aragorn chided.  
"When you two are finished, I think Legolas would appreciate a bath, food and fresh clothing before resting a bit more for tonight." Elrond said.

Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir had stayed in the background of it all, silently listening to the conversation. Smirks decorated their identical faces as the two friends bickered and Legolas tried to use his natural charm to get Aragorn to agree with him. When their father mentioned food, they immediately got up and left to get a tray, their boots making no sound on the carpeted floor. They ended up bringing two instead of one, because Elladan noticed that Aragorn's breakfast had been left almost untouched. When the twins got back to the room, Legolas was sitting up against several pillows and laughing at something that Estel had said. The blonde hair was completely loose, as Legolas had removed the dishevelled braids and was allowing the man to pass calloused, gentle hands through the light strands. The twins raised identical brows as they saw Elrond trying to determine how much pain the fair elf was in, but having no such luck. The stubborn elf was saying over and over again that he was fine, and that he wouldn't have been allowed to ride if he wasn't fine.

"From past experiences I think I am going to get a letter from your father telling me you escaped from Mirkwood again!" Elrond replied with a stern expression.  
"Lord Elrond, I swear on my bow that I did not run away from home." Legolas stated clearly.  
"Good, then you can eat what you didn't in the 4 days in which you travelled." Aragorn said.  
"But..."  
"No buts." Elrond chided.  
"I'm not hungry.." Legolas said feebly.  
"You have not eaten properly in four days Legolas, how can you not be hungry?" Aragorn tried to reason with the blond elf.  
"What I require is a deep sleep." Legolas responded.  
"Along with nourishment." Aragorn said as he forced the bowl of soup into Legolas' hands.  
"But.."  
"Eat it Legolas. Unless you want a recount of what happened last time you refused to eat." Elrond said with a light, yet dangerous and slightly threatening smile.  
"What happened last time?" Elrohir asked as Legolas visibly blanched.  
"That's something that will remain confidential." Elrond said before leaving the room, his long robes swishing behind him.  
"'Las? What happened last time?" Aragorn asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw the elf slowly raise the spoon to his mouth and sip at the tasty broth.  
"Lord Elrond will succumb to drastic measures in order to get a patient well again." Legolas simply said after a few minutes of silence.  
"That does not answer our question." Elladan deadpanned.

Legolas only laughed as a response before finishing the broth. His eyes were drooping already, and despite not wanting to sleep anymore, the man had already removed the extra pillows and laid him down with a blanket tucked in at his sides. The blonde couldn't do much but offer a small smile before his eyes glazed over in elvish sleep. Aragorn couldn't help but smile. At least Legolas would be well rested for the activities that would take place that evening. The open plane on which the party was to take place had been decorated with streamers, banners and other decorations that only elves knew how to use. Why were they throwing him a party you ask? Aragorn himself wasn't sure. The twins had just thought of it and as usual decided to throw caution to the wind and wing it. Elrond had agreed to the idea, and so Aragorn was now looking forward to his first birthday party since he could remember. A grin tugged at his lip as he thought about Arwen. Both of them knew that their love was something almost unheard of, but they were making it work, even if they could only meet in secret for mostly an hour in a day. Not many knew about them. Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan were the only three elves that knew, besides Elrond and Glorfindel of course. But Estel had only told the twins and his friend... The others had found out on their own.

He jerked out of his thoughts when Elladan touched his shoulder, and Estel allowed a small smile to pull at his features before standing up and stretching. With a smile still gracing his lips, he stood up and waved at the twins, who were staring at him with raised eyebrows, before heading to the training rooms. It was late in the afternoon, and he thought he might get in some training to pass the time while Legolas slept.

The sword felt right in his hand, and his face glistened with sweat as he hit the practise dummy over and over. He didn't even notice the clouds that had gathered and darkened the day until the practise dummy was nothing but a pile of straws on the floor. Upon noticing the shadow that had descended upon the courtyard the king-to-be gathered his items and headed to his room to wash and get ready, as his party was supposed to begin at sometime after the sun had set. The water felt soothing against his burning muscles, and Estel submerged himself completely in the water for as long as he dared before rising for air. A smile pulled at his lips as he towelled himself dry and dressed in his red, somewhat formal, robes. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he couldn't help the slight bounce as he made his way to Legolas' room. The blond elf was braiding the sides of his hair, and Aragorn didn't even try to suppress the small chuckle as he saw the gentle fingers make quick work of the light hair. Legolas turned, and Estel couldn't help the inaudible sigh of relief as he saw the colour that had returned to Legolas' cheeks. The elf had seemingly regained his energy, and the man didn't stop the grin that stretched his face as he embraced the blonde elf.

"Mellon-nin. I missed you."  
"I missed you too mellon-nin." Legolas murmured before pulling back. "Now let us go."

The party was rather enjoyable. Almost all the elves that resided in Rivendell had attended, and Aragorn had a high pile of presents from various friends and families. Legolas had stayed in the back for a while, allowing everyone to swarm around Estel and overwhelm him with greetings and well wishes for a happy life. He was still gently sipping his drink when the twins promptly grabbed his arms and dragged him into the crowd. The blond elf steadied his drink and followed their lead, allowing them to introduce him to other elves that never spoke to him or were usually scared of him because of his position and titles.

Soon enough, Legolas found Estel, who had snuck off to the side to get a break from the birthday wishes. The man had a large grin on his face, and his eyes shone with pure happiness as the blonde handed him a drink. Elves were lounging around, talking, eating and generally enjoying themselves as the night passed on. The two best friends didn't stay hidden for long as two young elflings found them and dragged them out, begging the duo to entertain them with stories of their hunting experiences. Estel couldn't help but laugh as one of the little ones jumped up to sit on the prince's knee, promptly electing a reaction from the mother that was standing only a few steps away. She had just started to apologise before Legolas piped up.

"It's okay My Lady. He did not do any harm. No need to worry yourself over little things." The blonde elf shot a smile at the mother, who blushed and smiled before nodding and moving a few paces away.  
"Now, who wants to hear about our adventures?" Estel used a childish voice, which prompted a rather unprince-like snort from the elf next to him.

The kids all cheered from their places. They were seated in a somewhat semi-circle around the two best friends, and their pointy ears were pricked and ready to listen to whatever adventure they were about to be told about.

"Now let me tell you about the time that Legolas almost got eaten by an orc..."

* * *

"You have a charisma with the little ones." Estel said as he gently rocked the elfling that had fallen asleep on his chest.

"I have been told." The blond elf murmured, similarly rocking another sleeping elfling.

The atmosphere had lulled, and a deep sense of calmness resided in the evening air. It was getting late, and the families were mostly talking and using the time to catch a break from taking care of their little ones. That is until a loud, growling noise was heard and lightning flashed in the cloudy sky before rain started to pelt down in rivulets. Chaos immediately ensued as parents attempted to find their wandering children and others sought empty chambers to take refuge in. Without any delay, the guards led the crowd into a large hall, where everyone calmed except a few mothers that had not yet found their children.

Estel and Legolas simultaneously scooped up the children that had fallen asleep on them and curled around their little bodies, trying to shelter them from the rain as they sprinted inside. It didn't take long to find the worried mothers, who promptly took their children and hugged them close, while thanking the two best friends. The duo were doing their best to tell the mothers that it was no problem until a loud cry, punctuated with a sob, was heard. Elladan and Elrohir were near another dark-haired elven woman who was clearly hysterical. It took a few minutes, but together the brothers managed to sooth her into giving them titbits of information.

"My son! He... He was playing with his friends and now... Now I can't find him!" Her voice rose in pitch before another sob wracked her frame.  
"Don't worry my Lady, we will go search for him and make sure he is safe and sound." Legolas assured the elven mother with a calming smile before turning on his heel and swiftly walking to the door.

Aragorn offered a smile of his own before striding after the elf. They were two steps away from the door when Elrond stopped them.

"Where are you going? Everyone is inside. It would be a foolish idea to go out in this rain." The elven Lord wasn't wrong, as the rain was now falling so heavily that the man could barely see a few feet ahead of him.  
"An elfling got lost, we are just going to find him. Should not take long." Legolas spoke up with an urgent voice.  
"Do not wander off. If you do not find him nearby, we'll send guards, don't go on your own." Elrond cautioned.

They were drenched in seconds. Despite their poor vision, it didn't take long to find the little boy. He was hiding under one of the benches, trying his best to shield himself from the pouring rain. After a wasted quarter of an hour, Aragorn decided to let Legolas talk to him, as the blond had a certain charisma when it came to children. It took the blond a perfect amount of 11 minutes to coax the kid into letting the elven prince pick him up and carry him inside.

When the mother saw them, she immediately took her child in her own arms, hugging and kissing him everywhere while crying tears of joy herself. She didn't stop thanking the duo, who tried their best to tell her it was no problem before turning and going back to stand beside Elrond. The elven Lord was conversing with his twin sons and Glorfindel about what was best to do with the guests, and finally it was decided that blankets would be lain in separate chambers and the guests would stay there until the rain either calmed or stopped completely.

It didn't take long to sort them out, as the guests were not immensely large in numbers. Once sure that everyone was settled and that guards were stationed at the door to avoid any attempts of anything, Elrond made his children and Legolas go wash up and get warm before sleeping, as they were all soaking wet.

Aragorn stumbled tiredly to his room after taking a hot bath. Exhaustion was making his eyes heavy, and the man wanted nothing more than to fall on his bed and sleep for eternity. The soft covers had never seemed so inviting before, and Estel gratefully crawled in between the thick sheets before falling into easy slumber.

* * *

Legolas woke up abruptly. He couldn't fathom what woke him up, and he tiredly rubbed at his eyes as he cast a look around the darkened room. The candle had long since blown out, result of the opened doors that led to the balcony. The rain was still pouring, and thunder rumbled in the distance as lightning flashed every few seconds. The elf silently got up and closed the doors before padding to the kitchens to get a glass of water. The liquid was soothing against his dry throat, and Legolas downed the glass before making it back to his room. Along the way, he passed by Aragorn's room, and something inside him just screamed at the elf to check inside. The room was dark, as the candle had blown out as well, but the elf's eyes saw past the darkness, and the nimble creature didn't waste time into lighting a few candles and spreading them in the room. In a short time the room was bathed in a soft glow, and the sleeping form of his friend could be seen.

Aragorn was laying on his side, buried deep under the covers. Legolas pried back the duvet in order to gaze at his friend, and his heart clenched at the sight. Estel's cheeks were bright red and warm to the touch, yet when the cold air hit him, a shiver shook his frame. Sweat dampened his creased forehead and the man's eyes were shut tightly together. Despite the lack of movement, the ranger was quite obviously caught in the harsh grasp of a nightmare. Legolas reached out and softly shook Aragorn's shoulder, but apart from turning on his back, the man didn't react at all. Another shake, this time a little more rough, was rewarded with a sliver of blue-grey eyes.

"Estel? How are you doing? A nightmare had you in a rather tight grasp." Legolas asked softly.  
"I am fine mellon-nin. Merely a bit shaken." Estel assured the worried elf.  
"Do you wish to talk about it?" The elf's concern was evident in his tone.  
"No, but please, stay here." Estel's submission scared the blond, who deftly climbed in the bed next to the man.

It didn't take long for the ranger to fall asleep again, but Legolas was now faced with another dilemma. In his attempts to find a comfortable position, Aragorn had unconsciously wrapped both arms around the elf, making it impossible for the other creature to move. Legolas was now laying on his side and flushed against the man's too warm chest, which made him highly uncomfortable. His stitched side throbbed in pain because of how he was laying on Aragorn's arm, and the elf found himself restraining his noises of discomfort as he attempted to move and Aragorn arm's tightened around him. Allowing the world to fade from around him as he slipped into elven dreams, Legolas resigned himself to his predicament.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir woke up late the next day. It was at least 10am before they made their appearance in the dining room. Their father was discussing matters with Glorfindel while eating his own breakfast, and the twins bid both of the elves a good morning before grabbing their own food. The guests were escorted back to their homes when the rain had stopped for about an hour, so Elrond was laid back and relaxed at the moment. However, his gaze darkened when he only saw his twin sons. While Estel was prone to sleeping in, it wasn't like Legolas to stay in bed longer than 9am, even if it was a cloudy day like that day had dawned. Worry filled the three members of the high family, and after finishing their breakfast, the twins headed swiftly to the elf's room first.

The bed had clearly been slept in, but no elf was in the room, and neither was he in the adjoining bathroom. The tunic that Legolas had been wearing the other night was neatly deposited on a chair, and his other tunics were still in the wardrobe. The twins frowned at each other before setting off to Estel's room. To say they were surprised to see the duo was an understatement. Both Elladan and Elrohir froze as they saw Aragorn practically spooning Legolas, whose eyes were open and fixed upon their own.

"Help, please. I cannot move, and he is hurting me." Legolas' tone was heavy, and both elves caught the undertone of pain. They immediately sobered.  
"Elladan, go get Ada. I'll help Legolas." Elrohir ordered his twin.  
"I fear he has fallen sick again." The blond murmured as Elrohir gently manipulated Aragorn's arms so that Legolas could move and stand up.

The blond elf wavered on his feet and Elrohir led him to sit on the edge of the bed. A slender arm circled a hurting waist, and Legolas hunched slightly as pain blossomed from his stitched wound. Elrohir worriedly put a hand on the other elf's shoulder, but Legolas shook him off with a huffed "I'm fine" just as Elrond entered the room, followed closely by Elladan. The elf lord's gaze travelled between Legolas and his sleeping son, who had now turned on his back and was snoring quietly, unaware of anything going on around him.

"I'm fine Lord Elrond, but I think Estel hath caught yet another cold." Legolas said.  
"How's your side?" Elrond laid a cool hand on his son's cheek.  
"It's fine. Healing as usual." Legolas watched as a frown marred the Lord's features.  
"Any pain?" A spasm went through Aragorn as a cough broke the silence in the room.  
"No." Elrohir briefly glared at the blond elf.  
"Should I go fetch some herbs? Or will you have him moved to the healing rooms?" Elladan piped up.  
"No. I'll have him move later." Elrond shook Aragorn's shoulder.  
"Stop it 'Las." Aragorn slurred as he tried to turn onto his side.  
"Wake up Estel." Silvery grey eyes blinked open, even though they were weary and glassed over.  
"Mellon-nin? How are you feeling?" Legolas laid a cool hand on his friend's cheek.  
"I'm sleepy. Why is everyone crowding around?" Aragorn downright whined.  
"Because Estel, you have come down with yet another cold." Elrond shot a sympathetic smile at Estel.  
"Not again." Aragorn groaned and turned on his stomach, smothering his face in the pillow.  
"You humans get sick way too easily." Legolas laughed at his friend, who promptly turned to face the fair-haired elf.  
"You elves get annoying with age." The man shot back at the elf before a rough cough shook his body once again.

Legolas immediately put a hand on the back of his friend's neck, allowing the fit to pass while he rubbed his friend's back. Elladan brought a glass of water and Elrond set a hand on his son's shoulder, helping the man to stay on his side and not topple off the rather spacious bed. Meanwhile, Elrohir had slipped off to go and prepare the healing rooms. When Aragorn finally stopped coughing, his eyes were bloodshot and watery, and a groan rumbled from his abused throat.

"Drink slowly." Elrond instructed after Aragorn had regained his breath.  
"This sucks." Aragorn croaked after swallowing the water with visible effort.  
"You should be used to it." Legolas jested as he took the glass away and helped the man to sit up.  
"Shut up." Aragorn growled before a wince crossed his features for a fraction of a second.  
"Come to the healing rooms when you feel well enough to stand." Elrond ordered before walking briskly out of the room. He knew that the two friends wanted time alone.

Legolas looked at his friend with something akin to pity in his eyes. Aragorn looked absolutely miserable. His eyes were tightly closed, and tears hung at the end of his dark lashes. A high blush adorned his cheeks, and Legolas could make out the tension in his jaw that spoke volumes about the pain that Aragorn was trying to breathe through. However, having a sore throat and a stuffy nose made it difficult to breathe, and Legolas could see his friend's chest rise and fall in an irregular pattern. It didn't take long until the future king finally opened his eyes and made to stand up.

It took longer than usual for Aragorn to steady himself, and it seemed as if his symptoms had gotten worse in those few minutes that he had been awake. A groan escaped him involuntarily as the pounding in his head and his whole being made itself known, making the man desire nothing but a soft bed to crawl into. Aragorn was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice they had arrived at the healing rooms until Legolas softly pulled him sideways and onto a bed where he helped the man to remove his shirt. A shiver shook Aragorn's frame, and Legolas promptly covered his friend up with a thick blanket.

Elrond was at their side in seconds. In his hand he held a tiny cup filled with a fetid smelling liquid, and Legolas shot a sympathetic look at the man who had wrinkled his nose and apparently stopped breathing.

"Your nose is blocked, you won't taste it anyway." Elrohir reasoned with his little brother.  
"Its taste is so foul that I still suffer through it." Aragorn responded before shifting in a proper sitting position.  
"I had worse from Lord Elrond." Legolas admitted with a shrug as Aragorn downed the liquid with a very visible grimace.  
"And you'll continue to have worse if you don't stop getting injured every time you go on a trip." The elf Lord replied as he pulled the blanket high up on Aragorn's shoulder and allowed his son to slip into a healing sleep.

* * *

The sun had almost set when Aragorn woke up again. There was a cool cloth on his forehead, and Estel enjoyed the relief that it brought to his hot brow. His nose was thoroughly blocked, and Aragorn groaned as he felt the congestion. The groan, albeit small, prompted a full on fit of coughing, and the man was left breathless and with a very sore throat at the end. A burning sensation was forming in his chest, and Aragorn slumped, allowing himself to breathe slowly through his mouth and pray that his stomach didn't rebel. His head was still throbbing softly, but at least he could move his limbs without wanting to die.

When he felt remotely normal again, Aragorn slowly sat up and looked around, only to notice Legolas sitting on the chair next to his bed. The blond elf was quiet, but worry shone in the blue orbs. A steaming mug was in his hand, and Aragorn reached for it, knowing immediately that it was for him. The warm liquid was soothing against his throat, and Aragorn let out a contented hum as the sharp taste of honey met his dulled taste buds. Even though it tasted good, the man was careful not to drink very fast, as he doubted the elf could get a basin quick enough. Legolas was still deadly quiet, giving Aragorn time to properly come to his senses.

" 'm fine 'Las," Aragorn was cut off when Legolas snorted. "I will be fine." He corrected.  
"You look terrible." Legolas stated with a deadpan voice.  
"I feel even worse." The man commented before thinking.  
"I shall fetch Elrond." The blond elf almost leapt up from his chair before Aragorn grabbed his slender arm.

The quick movement caused a wave of dizziness, and Aragorn slumped back down, closing his eyes tightly in order to stop the spinning world. A warm hand was resting on his shoulder and applying a little pressure before a shout echoed somewhere far away. When he opened his eyes again, Elrond was leaning over him, his dark hair spilling over both shoulders.

"Did I just pass out?" His voice had deteriorated to a deep and rough growl.  
"No, you had a dizzy spell." Legolas explained softly. His hand was still resting on Estel's shoulder.  
"Your fever rose" Elrond removed his hand from Aragorn's brow and offered a couple of handkerchiefs, which the man appreciatively accepted before blowing his nose.  
"Do you have a headache?"  
"No."  
Elrond looked at his son.  
"Maybe."  
An eyebrow rose.  
"A mild one."  
"You need to rest." Elrond handed the man a small portion of chicken soup.  
"I just woke up."  
"You're sick." It was Legolas who piped up this time.  
"So?"  
"You should sleep to become better. That's what you always tell me. Besides, maybe then we can go out riding before my father comes to drag me back to Mirkwood." Legolas offered with a grin of his own.  
"Now that is a sight I would die to witness." Aragorn grinned back and put the now empty bowl on the bedside table.  
"It happened once, would not be surprised if it happened again." Elrond said over his shoulder from where he was, once again, mixing herbs.  
"Why did-" A fit of coughing stopped the sentence midway, and Legolas' palm immediately found its place on his back, unconsciously rubbing until Aragorn was breathing properly again.  
"Here, this should sooth your throat and get rid of the cough with time." Elrond offered another cup to the man.  
"Thanks." Aragorn murmured after downing the medicine and blowing his nose. A basin was placed by his bedside just in case.  
"Sleep, and try to avoid talking. Legolas, rest in a bed, not a chair." Elrond's tone bore no arguments.

The Elf Lord helped his son to lay back down, unconsciously fixing the blankets before laying another cold washcloth over Aragorn's brow. Aragorn allowed a small sigh to pass from his lips before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to wash over him.

Legolas didn't break his vigil. He was seated in the chair beside Aragorn's bed, once again gazing at his best friend. Estel's cheeks were still warm to the touch and rough coughs disturbed the hours of sleep. It was in the early hours of the morning when the nightmares started. Legolas had stayed up the whole night, occasionally changing the wet cloth and making sure that Aragorn rested comfortably. His fever didn't rise, but neither did it lower. When the first golden rays of the sun spilled over Rivendell, Legolas was in the balcony, appreciating the beautiful views that were the gardens and the high trees that surrounded the big house.

His keen ears were alert to any noise that came from inside, so he immediately picked up on the noises of distress that Aragorn made. He was by his bed side in seconds, one hand unconsciously finding its place on the man's shoulder. Aragorn's eyes moved restlessly beneath their lids, and Legolas found himself involuntarily singing, trying to lull his friend into sleep once again. It didn't take long for the man to calm, and Legolas allowed a soft smile to pull his lips upwards before settling back on the chair. However, his head was drooping, and within seconds the elf's eyes were glazed over and he was lost in elven dreams.

* * *

Elrohir and Elladan were eating breakfast when Elrond walked in, his eyebrows twitching with what others might think it to be anger, but is usually concern. He immediately grabbed a piece of Lembas, hungrily munching on the soft piece of bread before downing a glass of water.

"What has happened Ada?" Elladan risked the question.  
"Legolas fell asleep in the chair again." Elrond replied. "It's useless to tell him that he can use a bed."  
"He was probably keeping track of Estel." Elrohir said with a grin.  
"Speaking of him, how is he this morning?" Elladan asked.  
"His fever has risen a few degrees, he's still blocked, but his cough doesn't seem to have lasted this time." Elrond commented.  
"He'll probably do another three days with this." Elrohir said with a small shrug before the both of them made to go to the infirmary.  
"Do not disturb either of them, they're both still asleep."  
"Sure Ada." They replied together.

True to their father's word, both Legolas and Aragorn were dead to the world. Legolas was lying on the bed next to Aragorn's, still clad in his tunic. Elrohir put a blanket on top of Legolas, who didn't even flinch. They were talking for a while, and Elladan changed the now warm cloth that was on Aragorn's damp forehead while Elrohir stayed next to the blond elf, who was lightly dozing with his eyes open. Aragorn shifted again, his eyes closing tightly together when yet another nightmare caught hold of him. Elladan immediately lowered himself to sit on the bed, his hands unconsciously taking hold of his little brother's shoulders as he whispered a soft stream of comforting words in elvish. It didn't take long for Aragorn to settle down, and Elladan gently wiped his face down with the damp cloth, subtly noticing the decrease of heat. He was so lost in taking care of Estel that he didn't take note of the argument that was going on behind him.

"You need to eat Legolas."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You need to get your strength back up!"  
"My strength is fine."  
"Then why are you repeatedly falling asleep?"  
"I was tired."  
"You usually go about five days without sleeping when the need arises."  
"I was travelling for four days in case you forgot."  
"You slept and ate after that, so a margin of your strength was regained. You still need to eat properly again."  
"For Valar's sake! I am fine Elladan! I am just worried!" Legolas burst before hurrying out of the room. Nobody missed the glance he sent in Aragorn's way, making sure his friend was okay before actually leaving him.

* * *

Legolas breathed in, waited a few seconds, and then let it out again. He was seated in a high tree, unconsciously patting the trunk as the branches twisted towards him. Worry was getting to him, and the elf frowned when tension hardened both his shoulders and back once again. Last time Aragorn caught a cold, they had been out hunting and it developed into pneumonia. The sight of a blue lipped Aragorn struggling for breath was something that Legolas wouldn't easily forget, and the elf shuddered at the thought of it happening again. Elrond had done all he could for Aragorn back at the time, and even though Legolas never admitted it, it had been a traumatic experience for the elf. Despite his belief in Elrond's abilities, the sliver of doubt had still invaded his mind and petrified him by the fact that his best friend of many years could die because of a simple illness. It had been a slow process for Aragorn to get back to his feet and to his usual stamina, but the man had always been stubborn.

A smirk crossed Legolas' face at the thought.

He knew Aragorn would die before him, but he wasn't ready to lose him due to an illness that both prolonged and made his death painful. Not that a battle wound wouldn't be painful... The elf roughly shook his head, trying to dispel the negative thoughts. In his haste to get away from everyone, Legolas had forgotten his bow and arrows, and a groan escaped him as he jumped from branch to branch until he got to the tree that was directly next to the twins' balcony. It was quiet inside, so Legolas suspected they were still near Estel as he padded inside and swiftly grabbed his bow and quiver before heading to the training field. It was mercifully empty, and the agile elf took his stance a few feet away from the target before notching an arrow and pulling back the string.

_He is going to be fine.  
_An arrow whizzed through the air.

_He is not going to die.  
_It hit the middle of the target.

_He will be up and about in no time.  
_The second arrow split the first one.

_It's not like last time.  
_The third arrow wavered and hit the spot only a millimetre away from the first one.

_He is going to be fine.  
_With that thought in mind, Legolas shouldered his quiver and bow and yet again headed to his room to wash and clean up.

Aragorn was up and eating a small portion of lembas soup by the time Legolas walked in again with a somewhat wary expression. The twins were standing beside their father, who was signing some documents by the table while his sons mixed different herbs and mixtures. His wary expression immediately melted away and Aragorn saw a light grin pull at the elf's pale features. Legolas was by his side in seconds, and Estel immediately noticed the haggard appearance, prompting his healer side to come out.

"You look terrible." He was never one to beat around the bush.  
"Have you seen yourself lately?" Legolas raised an eyebrow at Aragorn.  
"I have a reason." His voice was rough because of the coughs.  
"You have an excuse."Legolas jested.  
"And what is, pray I ask, your excuse or reason for looking horrible?" Aragorn raised a single eyebrow.  
"I was.." Legolas stumbled on his words, not knowing what believable excuse to tell his friend.  
"Being worried doesn't give you a right to neglect yourself 'Las."  
"I took care of myself as usual mellon-nin." A snort sounded from the table.  
"Then why were you refusing food? You didn't even let anyone take care of you."  
"That is because I was not in need of their help! You were!" The outburst shocked the occupants of the room.  
"It's not pneumonia again Legolas. I'll be fine in no time, I'm just going to sniff a lot for a few days." Estel reassured the young elf with a small smile.  
"Good." Legolas' legs shook for a second before the elf collapsed on the bed, unconsciously curling towards Estel's body.  
"Just go to sleep Legolas. I'll be here when you wake up."  
"Like Elrond will let you out of this bed for now." Legolas jested with a small smile.  
"He didn't let you sleep in the chair but you still slept there."  
"He's going to chew me out soon for that."  
"If he was going to he would have done it already, I'm sure." Aragorn said a small chuckle.

Legolas let out a contented hum before allowing his body to relax as his eyes glazed over and he fell asleep. Elrond looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, a grin pulling at his features when he saw Legolas curled like a cat with his head on Aragorn's shoulders. Aragorn restrained a chuckle so he wouldn't disturb his friend, and the healing room fell in silence. It was a few minutes before Elladan saw Aragorn take several deep breaths and hold them, shaking in the effort it took for him to restrain the coughs.

"Elrohir, help me move Legolas."  
"It's okay 'dan." Aragorn's voice was tense.  
"Sure it is. Come on Elrohir."

Elrond watched as Elladan peered in Legolas' eyes, making sure the other elf was asleep before he slipped both hands underneath the lithe frame and lifting the elf in his arm. Legolas didn't stir, and Elrohir gazed slightly at the open, glazed eyes before he pulled back the blanket and helped Elladan settle Legolas underneath the blankets.

"Well this feels like Déjà vu ." Elladan deadpanned just before Aragorn broke into a fit of coughing once again.

Albeit not as aggressive as his usual ones, it still left the man breathless and slightly red in the face. A couple of sneezes and a few minutes of sniffling punctuated the silence, and Elrond silently handed his foster son yet another dosage of medicine to help with the running nose. Aragorn took it silently, his gaze still settled on Legolas, who was now laying on his back, his chest falling and rising evenly. The man allowed a smile to grace his lips as he took a deep breath, relieved to be finally feeling better. He hated getting colds, but it seems that this time he had caught a light one, as he was already feeling semi-normal. His head no longer ached, neither did his chest. His coughs were rare and only a little nasal congestion remained. He'd probably be up and about by tomorrow. Maybe then he and Legolas could go riding...

With that thought the man allowed his eyes to close as he relaxed into easy slumber.

* * *

Legolas woke up slowly. He blinked multiple times, recognizing the wall above him easily. The sun was streaming in through the large balcony and falling on his face, making the elf smile softly. It occurred to the fair-haired elf that he had fallen asleep before dinner, so Elrond had probably given him something to sleep the whole night, probably hoping that the young elf would start sleeping normally again. With a smile still gracing his face, Legolas padded to the balcony, leaning softly against the railing as the beautiful gardens stretched out before him. It was a sunny day, and the elf allowed the warm rays to dance on his skin for a while before heading back inside.

Aragorn's bed was made, and there was no hint that the man had ever slept there. Legolas took advantage of the fact that he was alone and quickly changed into the tunic that had been neatly placed on a chair. Once out of the sleeping clothes, he did his hair and swiftly headed to the dining room. As he had thought, Aragorn and the twins were there, all nibbling on several fruits. Aragorn threw him an apple before speaking.

"Are you up for a ride? It's a beautiful day."  
"I think it should be me asking you that question." Legolas said with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
"How come?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow as well.  
"Because, you were the one sick and laying in a bed for the past 4 days."  
"You know we could go on forever with who should be asking the question, but then we wouldn't have time to ride." Aragorn smartly changed the topic.  
"Did Lord Elrond even give you his permission for you to ride?" Elrohir snorted at the question that Legolas asked.  
"He said that as long as you were riding, and not hunting or being hunted, especially by orcs, you could go." Elrond suddenly appeared in the dining room.  
"You do know that we don't relish being hunted, right?" Aragorn asked.  
"Relish it or not, you still end up being hunted most of the time." Elrond replied.  
"Let us get ready before he changes his mind." Legolas intervened.  
"Do not go very far." Elrond cautioned the two friends before heading out of the dining room with an apple in his hand.

The forest was peaceful for once, and a comfortable silence reigned between the duo. The chirping of different birds made a beautiful symphony that echoed in the greenery, and a soft smile graced both their faces as the leaves rustled underneath the horses' hooves. It was nearing the afternoon when they stopped near a stream. The water beat over the rocks, and its spray glistened on the rocks that littered the shore. The two friends dismounted and sat on the lush grass, simultaneously letting out sighs of relief at being out in the open again. The wood elf rested his back against a tree, listening to the soft whispering of the trees before Aragorn broke the stillness.

"How are you really feeling 'Las?" Concern tinged the softly spoken words.  
"I am fine mellon-nin. Why do you insist on asking me that particular question?" Legolas' azure eyes sought out his friend.  
"You seemed troubled." Aragorn offered with a smile.  
"I was merely worried, as your whole family pointed out." Legolas said with a small smile of his own.  
"You had no reason to worry. It was just a cold." Aragorn said.  
"Where you are concerned, things are rarely that simple. I have every reason to worry." Legolas' musical laughter echoed over the open plane.  
"You speak as if I don't have anything to worry about when it comes to you!" Aragorn protested.  
"That is because you don't." The elf replied.  
"You know you're right. It's not like you get injured or poisoned every time we are in a battle right? Or arrive on my birthday and promptly collapse from exhaustion!" Sarcasm was apparent in his words.  
"Exactly, I don't." Legolas replied with yet another laugh.  
"Stubborn elf."  
"Prissy human."

The insults were filled with fondness, and the two friends laughed together as they shared the few fruits that Aragorn had packed in his pack. True to their word, they didn't hunt, and the afternoon passed quickly and without trouble. Soon enough, the two friends were once again mounting their respective horses and slowly galloping towards Rivendell.

What greeted them was a surprise of its own. Elrohir and Elladan stood on the palace steps, with a letter clutched in the latter's hand. Legolas swiftly dismounted and headed next to the twins, knowing that Aragorn would follow. The letter was addressed to him, and the elven prince frowned before noticing his father's neat scrawl on the envelope.

_Dear Legolas,  
Your presence is needed at the palace. Make haste and come back to Mirkwood.  
Happy belated Birthday Estel.  
Love, Thranduil._

"Your father surely isn't one to beat around the bush." Aragorn commented. He had read the letter over his friend's shoulder.  
"He isn't one that likes to have his patience tested either. I'll head out." Legolas said with a soft sigh.  
"You're out of your mind if you think we're going to let you go now. You'll head out at dawn, but definitely not before." Elrohir objected.  
"But.."  
"No buts Legolas. You are to stay here until dawn, then I'll give you a pack of herbs and Lembas bread for your journey back home." Elrond suddenly appeared at the door.  
"Fine, I'll stay for tonight." Legolas surrendered as he knew that he was out-numbered, and definitely in the disadvantage. It wouldn't surprise the blond if Elrond drugged him to make sure he didn't leave.

With a small smile gracing his lips, the elf followed his friends into their home and headed to his room to wash before going down for dinner. As usual, they talked, laughed and passed jokes before Legolas headed up to his room to rest.

* * *

Dawn next morning found Legolas on Arod with a pack tied securely to his saddle, and the Elrondian family on their doorsteps. After several cautions from Elrond, a handful of tricks and pranks from the twins, and a few whispered conversations between himself and Aragorn, Legolas was ready to go back to his home. After making sure his quiver and bow were properly set over his shoulders, the elf turned his horse and with one final farewell to his best friend, started the run back home.

* * *

**HELLOO! I AM HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE I AM STILL ALIVE AND BREATHING! It feels good to post again! I haven't posted in like, forever! Well, I have reasons. First, I was packed with studying because mid-term exams and a lot to study, then had a damned big time of writer block, watched a bunch of series, and managed to finally finish this! I hope you liked it! I'm good in the LoTR fandom, haven't even read the books yet, so sorry for any OoC or weird thingies =D**

**Now, on with the normal A/N.  
1) Yes, I have other One Piece stories planned. In fact, I have a bunch of one shot ideas and even a multi chaptered one for the future that is yet to come.  
2) I have got two more (much better) ideas for Lord of The Rings, so I hope I get some fans xD  
3) I even got some Robin Hood for the distant future.  
4) I will hopefully get back in the writing mood, however, in May and June I will probably post less because I have got exams, much tougher exams, coming up again.  
5) I hope you enjoyed this, and sorry for the very long delay in posting any stories xD  
**

**-Chrisii**


End file.
